How Bad Could It Get?
by DarkRauko
Summary: Shigure is in a practical joke phase and because of it, Ayame now has to live at Shigure's in Yuki's room. Rated for some language.Anonymous reviews are welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Opening author notes-

well...it's another Yuki and Ayame fic...I just think writing them is really fun...if you have a story with them it's most likely going to be humor...not that I'm saying none of the fics people write aren't something else...but it's hard to not put any humor in it...

I'm going to be writing this as well as A long Bus Ride With My Brother at the same time...should I continue that one?I have 8 reviews for it and I'm considering just letting it die...possibly...

Well...as always MUST be said...I do NOT own fruits basket...and no amount of wishing will change that...sob oh cruel and unfair world!I can't take it anymore!

How Bad Could It Be?

Chapter One

/no...effing...way.../ Yuki thought. Shigure's practical joke phase was annoying, yes, but this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

It seemed Shigure was preparing for his middle age crisis a little early. He was preparing for it by pulling some of the same practical jokes he had done in high scool. You know...like hanging on to old memories?Well...It wasn't just the same jokes...he added some new ones as well...needless to say that caused a lot of problems...That brings us back to the story...

_2 days prior_

Ayame has woken up and he is prancing around his house. He opens up his cupboard to get some coffee. As he reaches for it, a roach, no, 3 roaches pop out. Ayame does a high pitched girly scream and jumps onto his kitchen table. He curls up into a little ball and rocks back and forth. Finally he pulls out a cell phone.

"Shigure? Shigure! Help me! I have an infestation! They're so ugly! it's horrible! Why me!"

"Chill out a second would you? You know they make special shampoos for that..."

"Not that kind of infestation!ROACHES!Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! They're every! They're so gross!"

Shigure tried and failed to hold back a laugh.

_1:30 that morning_

A luaghing Shigure climbs through Ayam's kitchen window, carrying a large box. He manages to stop laughing long enough to open the box. Inside, a bunch of slimy, disgusting roaches are crawling all over each other.

" Now go my children! Multiply and let Aya's screams be heard throught the night air!" he whispered erupting in another wave of giggles. When he finally stopped he strategically placed the roaches throughout the house.

_Back to where we were at the beginning..._

"I can't believe you, Shigure!" Yuki yelled ",I know I don't really like him, but the extermination is going to cost a fortune! And why can't he stay in your room!"

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki...He can't stay in my room because even our dear Tohru can't clean my room...It's scientifically impossible...She's tried multiple times to do it, but a few hours later it goes back to the way it was...It's a mystery!"

"Why not the baka neko's room!"

"We all know that given the chance to kill my beloved in his sleep, Kyo would do it. So that only leaves you...unless you want him to stay in Tohru's room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind..."

"Fine! He can stay with me!"

"Good! He should be over in a little while..."

/I'm going to kill Shigure.../

A/n-yes...this chapter is very short...I'll try to make the rest longer...

Well...Ayame arrives in the next chapter and the fun really begins...muhahahahahahaha!

This is going to be even more fun then my other fic!

Please review! Criticism is very welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Please tell me if I need to change something in this story...I gladly will...

I'm going to be writing this as well as A long Bus Ride With My Brother at the same time...should I continue that one?I have 8 reviews for it and I'm considering just letting it die...possibly...

Well...as always MUST be said...I do NOT own fruits basket...no...we don't have to get the government involved...look!I said I don't own it!

How Bad Could It Be?

Chapter Two

When Ayame was finished taking his own time getting there...coughcoughfour coughhourscough...he was happily skipping up to the house arm in arm with Shigure (I can just picture it now...sigh) and Yuki and Kyo just sat at the window...and they weren't fighting...and there is a reason for this.

They were at a loss for words. Just the mere sight of the two grown men skipping together up to the house was enough to make them fear the future...of course...there isn't much non-fighting between them...and we all know who usually starts it...

"Idiots! What if the neighbors see them!" Kyo shouted itching to go outside and personally slaughter them.

"There are no neighbors around for about a mile baka neko. No one is going to see them. Although the sight sickens me."

"What did you call me, kuzo nezumi!"

"Baka neko."

"You wanna go, pretty boy!"

"Pretty boy? Is there something you might want to tell everyone, Kyo? hmmmmmmmm?"

"Alright you're just askin' for it!"

"Now, now, Kyo...don't you remember what happened last time?"

As Yuki said this he didn't know that Shigure and Ayame had gotten up to the house and had heard most of the argument. Needless to say Yuki was scared shitless when Ayame decided to join onto the conversation...right behind him and in his ear.

"Oh, I remember! Poor Tohru had to clean up that huge mess! But...Kyo! Have finally decided to show your true feelings for my little brother! Oh joyous day! Oh! But we must keep this a secret! Heavens know what Akito will do once he finds out...IF! IF he finds out! But Don't you go rushing my beloved Yuki into things! Save it for the wedding night!" Ayame practically yelled. Shigure was laughing his ass off at this. Tohru was blushing like a tomato dojng that one face she always does...come on!you know what I'm talking about. Whereas Kyo and Yuki turned as pale as ghosts and were standing stock still staring at Ayame as he ranted on and on about them being a cute couple and whatnot.

"W...W...Wha...What the hell are you talking about!Rushing him into what!There is no love here!I hate that damn rat!"

"If there's no love then you shouldn't rush into anything then! If there's no love then I won't let you use him just for se-"

"Shut...up Ayame...It's bad enough that I have to live with you in my room...but if I have to put up with this until your house has been fumigated then I'm going to leave."

"No, no, no!I can be quiet!Just say the word and not a sound will pass these lips!"

"Then Shut up!"

"Okay absolute silence then!"

/phase one...check...phase two...check...man...this is gonna be the best trick ever/ Shigure thought still laughing.

"Yuki...Don't you tink you should show Aaya where he will be sleeping?"

"I don't need to. He's snuck into my room to wake me up before."

"But, still Yuki!It's the polite thing to do!"

"Fine!"with that Yuki grumpily stomped upstairs...well...the prince can't stomp. Think of it as a...yeah...I guess the only way to describe it is a stomp.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs Yuki felt something whossh past him and he saw a silver and red blur heading towards his room. With a sigh he followed and pulled the door open. Ayame had pounced onto his bed and was giggling like mad hugging a stuffed rat and singing a song that Yuki couldn't hear.

/I'm gonna kill him...simple as that...now what's the best way to go? Strangled with a pillow? Stabbed with a huge kitchen knife? Or maybe I should just let Kyo have a little fun with him/ as he was pondering the different murder options for his brother he didn't notice said brother get up and move towards him. Soon he felt Ayame give him a huge bear hug while shoving the stuffed rat in his face.

"Yuki, my dear! Isn't this so wonderful! We're going to spend so much time together! We can go ice skating and theme parking and get crepes in the parc and go see movies together and play with Yuki the rat!"

"First of all...I can't skate...second of all...I'm planning on spending as little time with you as possible...and thirdly...I AM Yuki the rat!"

"You're thinking of the WRONG Yuki the rat!The is Yuki the Rat!" Ayame said proadly holding out the stuffed rat", I never go to sleep without him!"

"...okaaaaaaaay then..."

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" he exclaimed again", it'll be like a sleepover! gasp we should invite Tohru and Shigure!"

/it's official...this...is...hell.../ Yuki thought contemplating ways to dispose of his nii-san and his stuffed rat.

A/n-yes...this chapter is very short...again...I think it's longer then the last one...and as I said...Ayame hath arrived!

Well...I'm really freaked out because we're going to have midterms soon...I better go study!wait...since when do I study? why in all my perfection would I need to study!

Ominous voice from nowhere: because you failed algebra the first quarter...

Me: nuh-uh!it was a C!or was it a D?oh well...

Please review! Criticism is very welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Please tell me if I need to change something in this story...I gladly will...

I'm going to be writing this as well as A long Bus Ride With My Brother at the same time...AEM1 reviwed and said I should continue with it...thank you!

Well...as always MUST be said...I do NOT own fruits basket...if you didn't know...this is a site for fan fictions...hint hint...it's not hard to figure out...

How Bad Could It Be?

Chapter Three

_Last Time_

"_You're thinking of the WRONG Yuki the rat!The is Yuki the Rat!" Ayame said proudly holding out the stuffed rat", I never go to sleep without him!"_

"_...okaaaaaaaay then..."_

"_Oh this is going to be so much fun!" he exclaimed again", it'll be like a sleep over! gasp we should invite Tohru and Shigure!"_

_/it's official...this...is...hell.../ Yuki thought contemplating ways to dispose of his nii-san and his stuffed rat._

_This Time..._

"We're not having a sleep over..."

"Why not! Yuki the rat has been looking forward to a sleep over for such a long time!"

"Could you not refer to it as though it is a real person?"

"Of course he's a real person! That is so typical, Yuki! Demeaning poor, defenseless Yuki! You shouldn't make fun of him because he can't defend himself!He's one of the little people!"

"The little people are leprechauns...not stuffed rats..."

"Don't listen to Yuki, Yuki..."Ayame whispered into Yuki the rat's ear ",he's just jealous 'cuz he wishes he was as cute as you! Who's a cute! You are! You are! Yes you are!"he said as he nuzzled the toy gleefully.

"Oh...my...freakin'...god..."said Yuki staring at the horrible sight./and I have to live with this for weeks?MONTHS/

needless to say...Yuki was ßßßßßß...

"Now how about that sleep over!"

"There is no effing sleep over!"

"Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" said Ayame doing his best puppy dog face.

"No..."

"Then I'll go ask dear Tohru!" Ayame said halfway out the door.

/NO!he can't do that!it's against the unwritten rules/Yuki thought rushing after the silver blur. Faster then a speeding train!Faster then a bullet!(heh heh...sorry..had to put that...though just to be safe.,..I don't own that either...it just fit...)

The unwritten rule was that knowing Tohru she was too shy to say no...so by asking her Ayame was sure to get his sleep over. And for his plan to work Shigure was hoping for something like this to happen.

By the time Yuki got to the kitchen...he was to late...all he could think of was how his brother got there so fast...the world may never know...(I don't own that either...sighwhy can't I own anything!)

When he did get there he saw Ayame once again proudly showing off Yuki the rat to Tohru and happily chatting with Tohru about what they could do at their sleep over. And much to Yuki's horror...Tohru seemed to like the idea of a sleep over. Strange, huh? Shigure was there too covered in flour with cookie cutters scattered around him and a bowl of cookie dough in front of him happily listening to every detail of the sleep over.

"Oh!Who else should we invite over?" asked Tohru smiling happily.

"Hmmmmmmmm...well...we could invite Momiji and Haru and Kisa and Hiro and Ha'ri and Kyo and Shigure and Kagura and Ritsu!"

"That sounds wonderful, Ayame!"

/yup...woooonderful.../Yuki thought twitching his eye.

A/n-yes...this chapter is very short...again...ike the first one...

I just don't feel like typing anymore tonight...heh heh...two things in this world that I absolutely love...laziness and procrastination.

I wish everyone who reads this a happy holiday!

Mine's going to be a happy holiday because my friend gave me a cooshie pillow that's really soft!not one of the oones that has the little beads in it...it's a fluffy pillow!it is my real life Yuki the rat!except it reminds me more of Sesshomaru from Inuyasha's Fur pelt/tail thingy...what the hell is that thing!I really want to know!I really love Sesshomaru too...he and Ayame are my honey bunnies!

Anyway...my pillow's name is Fluffy...yes...I'm being so creative, aren't I?

Man...I was so sad earlier...but writing this made me smile...

Thank you to those who reviewed!

Hidden Flames

AEM1

pinksnow

cheshirejin

Please review! Criticism is very welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Please tell me if I need to change something in this story...I gladly will...

I'm going to be writing this as well as A long Bus Ride With My Brother at the same time...AEM1 reviwed and said I should continue with it...thank you!

Well...as always MUST be said...I do NOT own fruits basket...I can't come up with anything creative today...

How Bad Could It Get?

Chapter Three

_Last Time..._

_When he did get there he saw Ayame once again proudly showing off Yuki the rat to Tohru and happily chatting with Tohru about what they could do at their sleep over. And much to Yuki's horror...Tohru seemed to like the idea of a sleep over. Strange, huh? Shigure was there too covered in flour with cookie cutters scattered around him and a bowl of cookie dough in front of him happily listening to every detail of the sleep over._

"_Oh!Who else should we invite over?" asked Tohru smiling happily._

"_Hmmmmmmmm...well...we could invite Momiji and Haru and Kisa and Hiro and Ha'ri and Kyo and Shigure and Kagura and Ritsu!"_

"_That sounds wonderful, Ayame!"_

_/yup...woooonderful.../Yuki thought twitching his eye._

_This Time..._

"Oh Yuki! Ayame just said we were going to have a sleep over!"Tohru said obviously thrilled by the idea.

/shit!if Tohru had been all shy about answering then I could've gotten out of this/ Yuki thought still trying to find a way out /but I can't say no now...it would crush her spirit.../

"That sounds like a splendid idea Honda-san...Nii-san...could I talk to you in the other room for a moment?"

"What's this!" Ayame gasped ",My dear little brother is finally asking to talk with me!Oh joyous day! Let the angels sing!Yuki is closing the rift!" With that Ayame startedprancing around the room with an idiotic grin.

"If you want to talk...GET-HERE-NOW!"Yuki half- screamed half-said.

"Oh of course brother dearest!" Ayame said happily prancing out of the room.

When they got into the other room Yuki stopped abruptly. He turned around to the still beaming Ayame and gave him the look. Everyone has their own...the look...YTuki's is the one that's in the...1st or 2nd booki'm too lazy to make sure right now...but it's the look when he was ßßßßßß at Shigure when he said Kyo would be living with them. You know! Where everything was all purplish...unless it wasn't...but I'm too lazy to go look.

"You...broke...the...unwritten...unspoken...rule..."Yuki said through gritted teeth.

"If it's an unwritten and unspoken rule how am I supposed to follow it?"

The rule everyone in this house is that Honda-san is too shy to say no so you DO NOT ask her anything like throwing a sleep over!"

"But she seemed so excited about the whole thing!She answered without hesitation and Gure agreed!"Ayame whined.

"That's why your ass isn't getting pummeled into the ground...you're getting lucky this time...break another rule and they won't find your body!"

"But why wont they find my b...oh...But why would you do that! All I did was ask Tohru if she wanted to have a sleep over!" said Ayame feigning distress.

"You are such an idiot..."

They walked back into the kitchen and saw Shigure Talking on the phone and Tohru gleefully informing Kyo of the sleep over.

"But Ha'ri! It would mean the world to our little Tohru! She and Ayame have just spent 10 minutes out of their time to plan it all out!" Shigure play cried into the phone holding back a laugh. He needed for this sleep over to finish the ultimate prank...and hopefully acheive one of his goals...and this sleep over was a possible blessing for him."It's their way of saying Merry Christmas!" (I know they probably don't celebrate Christmas but they will in my story because it's almost Christmas...so deal with it!)

"sigh Fine...I'll come..."

"That's great! And could you tell the everyone else to? We have to do more planning!"

"sigh Fine..."

"Oh thank you Ha'ri!" Shigure happily yelled into the phone before slamming it back onto the home base.

"I'm gonna get my sleep over! I'm gonna get my sleep over!" Ayame sang joyfully skipping around the kitchen.

/when he comes around again I'm gonna trip him/ thought Yuki. He didn't notice Kyo coming toward him...holding a certain stuffed rat.

"What the hell is this!" he said shoving it in Yuki's face.

"That would be Yuki the rat..."Yuki replied batting the toy away.

"You just can't get enough of yourself can you? So you go and name a toy after yourself...pathetic...wait 'til your fanclub hears you have a stuffed animal," Kyo said trying to rip the rat into pieces. That's when Ayame noticed his Yuki the rat was missing. He was searching the room frantically until he saw Kyo trying to destroy his beloved friend.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T HURT MY YUKI!"he screamed as he dove over the table and tackled Kyo to the ground. On the floor he pulled the rat plushie out of a confused Kyo's grasp hugging the thing to him and rocking back and forth.

"Y-Y-Yours!"Kyo asked in disbelief.

"Yes! He's my Yuki the rat!"he said once again proudly showing off the toy. Kyo looked on horrified.

"You're an adult and you have a STUFFED RAT!" Kyo yelled.

"What's wrong with that!" Ayame said still snuggling with his toy.

"You're an adult!"

"Is there a law against adults having stuufed animals?"

"Yeah! It's called common decency! You're a grown man! It's bad enough you make dresses for a living!"

"That was really cold...even from you...but if you apologize to Yuki then it'll be alllllll right!"

"No chance in hell!"

"Come on! It's Christmas!"

"Get in the holiday spirit!"

"I am not apologizing to an inanimate object..."

"He is not an inanimate object! He's his own little person! He's one of the little people!"he said once again nuzzling his toy.

"The little people are leprechauns!" Kyo shouted thoroughly irked by Thge older man and the child's toy."That has got to be one of the saddest things I have ever seen in my entire life...a grown man nuzzling a rat..."Kyo said slowly backing out of the room. He got to the door , turned, and ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could.

Ayame seemed to have forgotten and was once again chatting happily with Tohru about what they could do at their holiday sleep over.

A/n-yes...this chapter is very short...again...like the first one...and the one before it...but a little longer...

I wish everyone who reads this a happy holiday! and a happy new year!well...depending on which new year you celebrate...

Thank you to those who reviewed!

Hidden Flames

AEM1

pinksnow

cheshirejin

tsuhiyo

Please review! Criticism is very welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Please tell me if I need to change something in this story...I gladly will...

I'm going to be writing this as well as A long Bus Ride With My Brother at the same time...AEM1 reviewed and said I should continue with it...thank you!

Well...as always MUST be said...I do NOT own fruits basket...or any of the movies I mention...that should be enough for everyone!

How Bad Could It Get?

Chapter Five

_Last Time..._

"_He is not an inanimate object! He's his own little person! He's one of the little people!"he said once again nuzzling his toy._

"_The little people are leprechauns!" Kyo shouted thoroughly irked by Thge older man and the child's toy."That has got to be one of the saddest things I have ever seen in my entire life...a grown man nuzzling a rat..."Kyo said slowly backing out of the room. He got to the door , turned, and ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could._

_Ayame seemed to have forgotten and was once again chatting happily with Tohru about what they could do at their holiday sleep over._

_This Time..._

"What should we do at the sleep over?" Tohru asked looking up wondering what they would be doing at the sleep over. The idea sounded good but upon further thought...what would they be doing?

"Party games of course!" Ayame said entusiastically. "Of course we can't put everything on a schedule...that's a little boring..."

"And you tend to ruin schedules Aaya..." Shigure said adding his two cents. "How about watching a few movies? Everyone likes movies!" he said happily.

"That's a great idea, Shigure!" Tohru said clapping her hands together smiling.

Upstairs...

Upstairs, in their separate rooms Yuki and Kyo realized something.

/thank god we got away from them...wait!They're in the kitchen alone with Tohru/

With that thought they rushed out of their rooms. They stopped and stared at each other in the hall with wide eyes before rushing to the stairs. When they got to the stairs they fought and pushed each other down to see who would go down first. Of course Yuki won and got to the bottom first, Kyo right behind him.

"TOHRU!" they both shouted once again fighting to get through the kitchen doorway.

"Ummmmmm...Yes?" Tohru asked a little shocked by the way they were acting.

From the doorway the two boys felt incredibly stupid. There sat Tohru, Shigure and Ayame sitting around the table. Only this time instead of just Shigure covered in flour all three of them were covered in it cutting cookies in decorative shapes.

"I-I-It's nothing...I forgot..."Yuki said walking to the table and sitting down. "But may I join you?" he asked.

"Of course you can! Do you want to help to, Kyo?" Tohru inquired pushing some cookie cutters towards Yuki as well as some dough.

"Uh...Sure...Why not?"he said making his way towards the table.

Needless to say it was a very cute site to see all of them making cookies together. (Cue card:awwwwwwwwwwww!)And yes I know...Yuki can't cook...but I think he can handle cookie cutting.

Of course the cute moment couldn't last. Shigure seeing his opportunity had to start something. So he put some dough on a spoon, took aim, and fired it at Kyo's head.

"What the hell is your problem!" Kyo shreiked at Shigure who was giggling madly on the floor. Seeing this Kyo grabbed some dough and flung it at the giggling baka.

But even with all his martial art skills...he missed. The dough flew from his hand and stuck into Ayame's hair. You DON'T mess with the hair. Ayame picked up some dough but over threw it and hit Tohru. Tohru giggled surprising everyone and threw some dough at Ayame. And so the great cookie dough war was started.

20 minutes later the kitchen was covered with cookie dough and everyone was laughing. Tohru started to clean it up. Soon everyone was helping. (Cue card:awwwwwwww!)

Then the doorbell rang...

A/n-...this chapter is very short...again...the length of this capter is almost pathetic...

Well...this is my second chapter today...I'm lacking inspiration and I'm really bored...yeah...fun...

And iforgot to give a special thanks to cheshirejin for telling me exactly what Sesshomaru's fluffy thing was...I always knew I was partially right!well...as far as anyone else knows what it is...I'm right (does victory dance) at least I hope it's a tail...even a removable one...that would be so awesome!

I wish everyone who reads this a happy holiday! and a happy new year!well...depending on which new year you celebrate...

Thank you to those who reviewed!

Hidden Flames

AEM1

pinksnow

cheshirejin

tsuhiyo

Please review! Criticism is very welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Please tell me if I need to change something in this story...I gladly will...

I'm going to be writing this as well as A long Bus Ride With My Brother at the same time...AEM1 reviewed and said I should continue with it...thank you!

Well...as always MUST be said...I do NOT own fruits basket...or any of the movies I mention...that should be enough for everyone!

How Bad Could It Get?

Chapter Six

_Last Time..._

_Of course the cute moment couldn't last. Shigure seeing his opportunity had to start something. So he put some dough on a spoon, took aim, and fired it at Kyo's head._

"_What the hell is your problem!" Kyo shreiked at Shigure who was giggling madly on the floor. Seeing this Kyo grabbed some dough and flung it at the giggling baka._

_But even with all his martial art skills...he missed. The dough flew from his hand and stuck into Ayame's hair. You DON'T mess with the hair. Ayame picked up some dough but over threw it and hit Tohru. Tohru giggled surprising everyone and threw some dough at Ayame. And so the great cookie dough war was started._

_20 minutes later the kitchen was covered with cookie dough and everyone was laughing. Tohru started to clean it up. Soon everyone was helping. (Cue card:awwwwwwww!)_

_Then the doorbell rang..._

_This Time..._

Shigure's head perked up and he stared out the kitchen door. Finally Tohru ot up and answered the door with Ayame following right behind.

When they opened the door Momiji was in front with Hatori behind him and everyone else was still walking up.

"TOHRU!" Momiji yelled as he jumped on Tohru and gave her a big hug...hence the rabbit.

"sigh Momiji...try not to do that..."

"Sorry, Ha'ri..." said the rabbit-Momiji looking very sad. (Cue card:awwwwwwww!)

"Welcome to our holiday spectacular Christmas-a-palooza!" Ayame shouted hugging Hatori.

"Why don't you go and say hello to everyone else Ayame?" Hatori asked wanting the snake off of him.

Ayame looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Okay!" he said smiling as he rushed forward scaring the shit out of Ritsu. After he gave everyone a hug (Kagura was the last one and she had rushed into the house) he noticed he was alone outside. He looked very sad for a moment (cue card:awwwwwwww...) Then he got happy again as he noticed that Tohru had come back to the door.

"Come on inside, Ayame!" she said motioning for him to come inside.

"Yay!" he said skipping back to the door.

Again Yuki and Kyo watched joined this time by Hatori who watched also disgustedly at the sight.

"How can we be the same age but act so different?" Hatori asked.

"What if the neighbors see!" Kyo asked.

"I thought we already went over this...there aren't any neighbors around for at least a mile...no one will see him," Yuki said not able to look away.

"Yeah...well...it's still not right!"Kyo shouted still trying to defend himself.

/this is gonna be a looooooooooong night/Yuki thought when Ayame disappeared from sight into the doorway.

A/n-...this chapter is very short...but there's a reason...I don't feel like typing anymore right now and I need to save a little inspiration for my other fic...thanks to 2 reviews I'm going to continue with it!

Cue card:yaaaaaaaaaaaay...

Man...I was so depressed yesterday and earlier today...but when I'm sad I read the reviews I get and I feel much better! Please review and make me happy!

I wish everyone who reads this a happy holiday! and a happy new year!well...depending on which new year you celebrate...

Thank you to those who reviewed!

hidden flames-mi amigo!you always review for me!I'd review yours...but you haven't posted anything!

AEM1-thank you for also telling me to continue the other fic!

pinksnow-how can you not love Sesshy?I say how can you!

cheshirejin-sorry I'm writing this a little late but no...unwritten rules don't apply in Ayame's world...and thank you again for telling me exactly what Sesshomaru's fluffy thing is.

tsuhiyo-do you think I should put the New Year's dance in this? Hmmmmmmm...I could mess up the banquet!

Winter's Light-thank you for telling me to continuethe other story as well...I'll try to type the next chapter sometime today.

Snow Mouse-no...there is no pairing in this...I'm thinking about it...what pairing should I do if I do one at all?

Please review! Criticism is very welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Please tell me if I need to change something in this story...I gladly will...

I'm going to be alternating updateing each of my stories...unless I get a really good idea for one of them...

Well...as always MUST be said...I do NOT own fruits basket...or any of the movies I mention...I don't wanna go to court!

How Bad Could It Get?

Chapter Seven

_Last Time..._

_Again Yuki and Kyo watched joined this time by Hatori who watched also disgustedly at the sight._

"_How can we be the same age but act so different?" Hatori asked._

"_What if the neighbors see!" Kyo asked._

"_I thought we already went over this...there aren't any neighbors around for at least a mile...no one will see him," Yuki said not able to look away._

"_Yeah...well...it's still not right!"Kyo shouted still trying to defend himself._

_/this is gonna be a looooooooooong night/Yuki thought when Ayame disappeared from sight into the doorway._

_This Time..._

Five minutes after the Ayame had gone through the door, Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori were till staring out the window in horror watching the scene over and over again in their heads.

It wasn't until Hatori was hugged from behind as he screamed that they fell from their stupor.

Yuki and Kyo gave Hatori a look of disbelief that he had just screamed like a girl...very high pitched and ear shattering...I mean hey...if you heard a high pitched screech come from a 27 year old man you wouldn't stand there like it happened every day...well...maybe to my neighbor...he screams like a girl...I kick him just for the amusement of hearing him scream like a girl...anyway...back to the story...

"What? I was startled..."Hatori said chagrined.

"You just screamed like a girl and you don't get the weird look?" Kyo said first seeing as Yuki was completely speechless.

"Oh, but I love you just the same Ha'ri!I think your girlish screech is completely and utterly sexi!" said Ayame grinning ear to ear still holding Hatori from behind.

"That's all very nice, but would you mind letting me go for the time being?" said an annoyed Hatori.

"Oh, alright if I must!" said Ayame in that dramatic way of his throwing his arms from Hatori and fake crying all the way...he even kicked it up a notch (bam!) And huddled on the floor holding Yuki the rat and still fake sobbing.

"Have you no shame?" Yuki said still partially in shock for the scream.

"Have you no pride!" Kyo yelled again with the look of disgust.

While all of this was going on the rest of the Sohmas (plus Tohru...duh...) Stared at the sight snickering behind their hands and same just downright laughing their asses off (coughcoughshigurecough).

Finally Ayame had gotten off the floor and was still hugging the life out of his little rat. Haru noticed this and just had to ask.

"Why are you holding a stuffed rat?"

"Why I'm so glad you asked! This is Yuki the rat!" he said once again proadly showing off his little toy.

Momiji jumped in between Haru and Yuki the rat and said-

"Awwwwwww! He's so cute!" and with that he grabbed one of the small rat's paws between his thumb and forefinger shaking it up and down ",It's very nice to meet you Yuki the rat!" (Cue card:awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!) ( I can just see Momiji doing that now...awwwwwwww!)

"See! Someone appreciates the little people!"Ayame said beaming.

"Don't encourage him, Momiji," said Yuki rubbing his temples.

"Wait...aren't the little people leprechauns?" asked a thoughtful looking Kagura.

"Yeah they are, but I guess the dressmaker extraordinaire doesn't know that," Hiro said.

"Hiro that's mean!" said Kisa poking his arm with a sad and slightly worried expression. (Cue card:awwwwwww!)

"I'm sorry, Kisa..." said Hiro looking anything but remorseful. Come on...is Hiro ever really sorry? Well...besides when it comes to Kisa...then he might be sorry...

"So they are leprechauns?" said Ritsu timidly ", I always thought they were little goblins made of stinky cheese that steal your shoes at night and eat your homework..."

"...What did you just say?" said Haru.

"I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING IT'S ALL MY FAULT !I'M SORRY!I'M SO SORRY! I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW I'M SORRY!" picks up phone and dials number quickly", HELLO! RUSSIA! CAN YOU HEAR ME! IF YOU CAN I'M SORRY!"

"The whole world knows you're sorry without the telephone!" Kyo shouted over Ritsu.

Yuki ra to the phone and took it from Ritsu ",I'm very sorry to have disturbed you,"Yuki said quickly before turning off the phone.

In Russia...

(Subtitles underneath a Russian couple talking...)

"Who was that?"

"I don't know...Some crazy, and obviously very sorry person..."

"Sure you don't know..."

"Are you accuaing me of something!"

"No, no...of course not...Muffin?"

"I'd love a muffin."

Back with the Sohmas...and Tohru...duh...

"Please don't do that, Ritsu...my long distance plan sucks..." Shigure said while poking Ritsu in the side.

"So...ummmmmmmm...what are we going to do?" asked Kagura recovering from her own state of shock/laughter.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm...Let's have muffins!" shouted Ayame.

"Okay!I'll go to the store and get some! Will you come with me Kyo? Or maybe Yuki?" said/asked Tohru.

"Alright, I'll come," said Kyo heading for the front door.

"As much as hate being around that baka neko, I'll come too," said Yuki heading for his coat.

"Okay then! See you all when we get back!" said Tohru happily getting her own coat and leaving.

"Well...while we wait...why don't we put a movie on!" suggested Momiji.

"Okay...What should we watch?" asked Shigure.

"Hmmmmmmmmm...I know!Let's watch Titanic!" said Ayame.

"Titanic?" asked Hatori.

"Uh- huh!"Ayame said running to the couch jumping on it into a sitting position where he proceded to nuzzle Yuki the rat once again while Shigure put the movie in.

And so they all gathered around to watch the movie.

At the Store...

"Look! All we want is some muffins!" Kyo shouted at the cashier.

"And I said they were in Aisle 3..." said the cashier flipping the page of the magazine.

"No they aren't! We just checked!" Kyo yelled back.

The cashier just looked at him lamely. Then Tohru ran up holding 3 boxes of muffins.

"Here they are! I found them in Aisle 7," Tohru said setting them down on the counter.

"See! They weren't in Aisle 3!" Kyo said pointing at the teen behind the counter.

"I was close..."

"You were off by four!"

"Whatever...just take your goddamn mufffins and leave me to my magazine..."

As they left they passed by the clear, glass window where they were in plain sight of the cashier. Kyo waited to make sure the cashier was looking and flipped him the bird and gave a "haha!I won!" smile as he walked off.

"Jerk off..." the cashier said flicking over another page.

A/N-hmmmmmmmm...I should really be studying for my midterms...eh...1 week is enough time...

But I have happy news! I made all district chorus!yay!

While that may mean nothing to you it means a lot to me!even while I'm sick and my throat hurts people still think I have a pretty voice!

Well...that just adds on to the workload...midterms...all-district chorus...week old unfinished book reports...my eyes are gonna hurt reeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllyyyy badly...

Thank you to those who reviewed!

littlefiction-of course Hatori would have to be there!but...if I have anything to say about it...the control won't last long and it'll be an all out anarchy! thanks for reviewing!

Please review! Criticism is very welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

Please tell me if I need to change something in this story...I gladly will...

I'm going to be alternating updating each of my stories...unless I get a really good idea for one of them...

Well...as always MUST be said...I do NOT own fruits basket...or any of the movies I mention...and the person at the end (my friend) isn't a figment of my imagination...she is a real person (not one of the little people) and she would be very sad to think that you thought of her as a muse and/or any other imaginary persona...

How Bad Could It Get?

Chapter Eight

_Last Time..._

_At the Store..._

"_Look! All we want is some muffins!" Kyo shouted at the cashier._

"_And I said they were in Aisle 3..." said the cashier flipping the page of the magazine._

"_No they aren't! We just checked!" Kyo yelled back._

_The cashier just looked at him lamely. Then Tohru ran up holding 3 boxes of muffins._

"_Here they are! I found them in Aisle 7," Tohru said setting them down on the counter._

"_See! They weren't in Aisle 3!" Kyo said pointing at the teen behind the counter._

"_I was close..."_

"_You were off by four!"_

"_Whatever...just take your goddamn mufffins and leave me to my magazine..."_

_As they left they passed by the clear, glass window where they were in plain sight of the cashier. Kyo waited to make sure the cashier was looking and flipped him the bird and gave a "haha!I won!" smile as he walked off._

"_Jerk off..." the cashier said flicking over another page._

_This time..._

Back at the House...

"Here we brought your goddamn muffins," Kyo said irratably holding the muffins out. Three seconds later his arm felt considerably lighter. He looked down and noticed that the muffin bag wasn't in his hand anymore.

Three seconds prior...

Ayame saw the muffin bag and made a dash for them Yuki the rat lay forgotten on the floor. Momiji saw this and picked up the toy and nuzzled it so it wouldn't feel lonely with Aya's absence. (Cue card:awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!)Ayame was now sitting on his heels opening a box of muffins with great difficulty.

Which brings us to the present...

"What the hell did you just do!" Kyo shouted still trying to figure out how he didn't see the muffins leave.

"Ummm...Ayame? Would you like some help opening the muffins?" Tohru asked watching the hebi struggling.

"Okay!" Ayame said handing over the muffins ", in the meantime...Where did Yuki go?"

"I'm right here," Yuki said just entering through the door.

"Not you! I mean MY Yuki the rat." he said putting his hands on his hips scanning the room for his stuffed companion.

"Do you realize how un-manly that pose is?" Hatori said looking over from the couch.

"Yes I do, but with my girlish good looks I can pull it off!" Ayame said loud and proud flipping his hair over one shoulder.

"Shhhhhhhh! this is the best part!" Kagura shouted at them staring intently at the television.

"What are you watching?" Tohru asked peeking at the T.V.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" This time it was Shigure shushing them as he too stared at the T.V.

"What the hell?" Kyo said looking too.

"Is this Titanic?" Yuki asked after five minutes. Shigure and Kagura shushed him at the same time.

"Wait...how did you know, Yuki?" Haru asked taking his eyes away from the scene. Once again they were shushed.

"Uh...no reason..." Yuki said quickly grabbing a muffin.

"Oh, Yuki! If you think that Jack Dawson is a sexi beast just come out and say it!" Ayame said grinning madly. "I myself have fallen in love with him many times!" Once agin they were shushed. By this time Yuki was blushing...a lot...in fact he looked like a tomato...Kodak moment!...(cue card...awwwwwwwwww!)(my friend is here helping me write...and she wants that put in...)

"I...am...not...in...love...with him..."Yuki said trying to bring down the blush.

"Dear sweet god..." Kyo said now just sitting aginst the wall content to just watch as the scene unrolled. Unfortuanately for him the movie had just ended and Kagura was rushing towards him. He was to focused on everyone else (like Shigure who was weeping on a very scared and also weeping Ritsu's shoulder) and Ayame and his tomato...I mean brother...

Kagura had just gotten to Ko and was hugging him so hard he was choking and was also turning red...from lack of oxigen...duh...

"Oh, Kyo! Why can't we be like Jack and Rose! Why can't we have such an undying love? I'll never let go Kyo!" she proclaimed hugging him while he struggled desperately to pry her arms off his body so he could once again breathe.

"Let...Go...Can't...Breathe..." Kyo said gasping for breath. He looked kinda like a fishy...you know...when you go fishing and the fish comes outta the water...and it's gaping mouth open...close...open...close...weird mantra...back to the story...

"Oh, Kyo! If I let go then you'll just run away!" she said pouting...and still holding on...

"And if you don't let go then you'll be dragging a corpse around!" Kyo said finally achieving freedom and scurrying to the roof.

"Noooooooo! Kyo! My love! Come back to me!" Kagura yelled a she ran after him with outstretched arms.

Everyone just stared after them...some crying some just standing and looking on...as onlookers...

"Ummmmmmmm...so how 'bout those muffins?" Ayame said breaking the silence.

A/– well...I passed all my midterms! wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

And so did my friend who is sitting behind me reading over my shoulder and making corrections...she's the one who yelled at me while I was still writing everything down in my notebook...she is going to be referred to as light...don't ask...she's just too goddamn bubbly...

Light: you need to put a lemon in here REALLY badly! I will die if you don't...well...

Maybe not die...but suffer very badly and need lots 'o ice cream!

I do need to keep pressing the enter button for your information onee-chan! I neeeeeeeed to!

Yay!

Enter button!

Enter

enter

enter

enter!

...Me: like I said...bubbly... and maybe I'll do a lemony fic...if enough people review and ask for one...and tell me what pairing they want...I'm willing to go the distance...depending upon who it is...if it's Akito...well...depending on who it's with...that bitch deserves to be alone...just like Kagome from Inuyasha...and Kikyo...well...not so much Kikyo...she doesn't annoy me half as much as Kagome...

And don't we all need ice cream...? I like vanilla and choklit...and sometimes the twist ones...strawberry's good too...and cookiedough...and moosetracks...

If my brother were here he'd be making moose jokes...I love my brother sooooooooooooooooo much!

Light loves my brother too...she thinks he's a sexi bitch...

Light:wells...I dunno about that any more...kiwi! (inside joke)...but I do think of him as...errrrrrrrrrr...one of my friends brothers...who are...ummm...hott...and...errrrrrr...funny...

yuki blush spreads over cheeks (my cheeks on my face you ßßßßßßßs!) Mind outta the gutter (onee-chan said that)...

...before this gets way to long...

Bye...

Light: Buh-Bye!

arms up in the air

Thank you to those who reviewed!

fb-addict- thank you for reading and reviewing!

neko yasha- thank you for giving such a wonderful review! you make me really want to continue...and I shall! And it's okay for telling me to work on the others...that's what I asked people to do! your criticism is very welcomed!

Teen Anime Lover- I'm trying to get to your fics...but my computer is freaking out and I can't get to them...grrrrrrrrrrrr...I hate this computer...but I love the internet...thanks for reviewing!

Please review! Criticism is very welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

Please tell me if I need to change something in this story...I gladly will...

Well...as always MUST be said...I do NOT own fruits basket...or anything else...

How Bad Could It Get?

Chapter Nine

_Last Time..._

"_Oh, Kyo! Why can't we be like Jack and Rose! Why can't we have such an undying love? I'll never let go Kyo!" she proclaimed hugging him while he struggled desperately to pry her arms off his body so he could once again breathe._

"_Let...Go...Can't...Breathe..." Kyo said gasping for breath. He looked kinda like a fishy...you know...when you go fishing and the fish comes outta the water...and it's gaping mouth open...close...open...close...weird mantra...back to the story..._

"_Oh, Kyo! If I let go then you'll just run away!" she said pouting...and still holding on..._

"_And if you don't let go then you'll be dragging a corpse around!" Kyo said finally achieving freedom and scurrying to the roof. _

"_Noooooooo! Kyo! My love! Come back to me!" Kagura yelled a she ran after him with outstretched arms._

_Everyone just stared after them...some crying some just standing and looking on...as onlookers..._

"_Ummmmmmmm...so how 'bout those muffins?" Ayame said breaking the silence._

_This Time..._

"Yay! Muffins!" Momiji giggled happily reaching for one. Ayame happily obliged and handed everyone a muffin. He even chased Kyo up on the roof to make sure he got one (cue card: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!)(Ayame: falling off the roof)

So while everyone was munching on their muffins they put on another movie...after they decide which one to put on.

"Hmmm...I say we watch something romantic again! I'll go get Kyo!" Kagura said as she ran off to get the poor boy...poor, little, sweet, Kyo...

"I agree completely with Kagura! Let's get Kyo!" Ayame said as he too went to get Kyo...poor Kyo...

"I think so too!" said Shigure also heading off to get Kyo...poor little boy...

"I think we should watch a high powered action film! With lots of guns and violence!" said a pumped up Haru.

"I don't really think that's appropriate for our audience," said Hatori nodding at Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji (I know how old he is...but do you think that he would want to see a movie like that?...didn't think so)

"Alright," said a now very pumped down Haru.

"Let's let Ritsu decide," said Yuki turning to the very nervous monkey.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I can't decide!The Pressure...THE PRESSURE!" he shouted diving for the phone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Shigure letting go of Kyo and diving for the phone in front of Ritsu. "I told you my long distance sucks!" he said cradling the phone and placing it back on the phone jack.

"I'M SO SORRY SHIGURE I'LL NEVER USE YOUR PHONE AGAIN!" shouted Ritsu once again, falling to his knees and begging forgiveness. Shigure bent down and poked him in the side and he passed out.

"Wow...That's getting a bit powerful," Shigure said after five minutes. Ritsu was still not up and he was staring at his unmoving body.

"Ummmmmm...was it supposed to do that?" Tohru asked.

"Hey! Wake up, stupid!" Kyo said lightly nudging Ritsu with his foot.

"Hey, Ritsu? Please wake up," said Kisa kneeling next to him.

"Oogah Boogah!" Hiro shouted next to his face making Kisa jump. "Sorry Kisa."

"It's okay!"

"Should we get some help or something?" asked Yuki.

"I'll go get some water!" Shigure said jumping up.

"No! You've helped enough already! We're not pouring cold water on him!" Hatori said grabbing his arm.

"No, no, no! You misunderstand! I wasn't going to splash it on him! I was going to put his fingers in the water!"

"You've got to be joking," said Hatori and Yuki at the same time.

"That's not very nice Shigure!" said Kagura pouting and going to hug Kyo who was still nudging Ritsu.

"Oh, alright!" said Shigure as he went and sat on the couch, arms folded sticking his lip out as far as it could possibly go.

"Shigure...You look like a five year old," said Yuki. "And so do you, Kyo!"

He was shocked to say the least when he got no reply. Kyo was too mesmerized by the act of poking Ritsu's unconscious body.

"What are you doing that is quite so fascinating?" asked Haru.

"I'uno"said Kyo not once looking away. Everyone anime style sweat dropped.

A/N-my god...it has been forever since I last posted. Wow...I'm sorry this was so short. I' really busy tonight and I can't really spend a lot of time typing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Constructive criticism is welcomed! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN:…my beautiful reviewers…please forgive me…I know that it has been almost a year since my last update (maybe it was a year…was it??? I can't remember and I'm still too lazy to go check. Oh well) and everyone probably now hates me. I almost considered deleting my story…but then I reread my reviews and what everyone said and I decided to keep going. Since it has been a year since I last added to this story I'm almost positive that my writing style has changed…maybe not drastically, but enough. This was originally intended to be a quick crackfic for my own personal enjoyment as I was going through some rough times and needed a window to vent. (maybe that's why my writing skills completely sucked in chapters 1-9…I will look into this…). Once again I apologize for not updating for almost a year…I feel absolutely awful about it.

As I have stated for this entire fic and I'm surprised it hasn't annoyed me yet…I own nothing but the plot…and the stuffed Yuki the rat…you can't have him. Nyah! Nyah! Nyah!

_Last Time…_

_I'll go get some water!" Shigure said jumping up._

"_No! You've helped enough already! We're not pouring cold water on him!" Hatori said grabbing his arm._

"_No, no, no! You misunderstand! I wasn't going to splash it on him! I was going to put his fingers in the water!"_

"_You've got to be joking," said Hatori and Yuki at the same time._

"_That's not very nice Shigure!" said Kagura pouting and going to hug Kyo who was still nudging Ritsu._

"_Oh, alright!" said Shigure as he went and sat on the couch, arms folded sticking his lip out as far as it could possibly go._

"_Shigure...You look like a five year old," said Yuki. "And so do you, Kyo!"_

_He was shocked to say the least when he got no reply. Kyo was too mesmerized by the act of poking Ritsu's unconscious body._

"_What are you doing that is quite so fascinating?" asked Haru._

"_I'uno"said Kyo not once looking away. Everyone anime style sweat dropped._

_This Time…_

"He has very delicate skin, Kyo! Stop it before he bruises!!!" cried Shigure. (bruises like a banana!!! Heh heh heh…). But Kyo was far too absorbed into his new found hobby of Ritsu pokin'. Soon this would go on to be the sport of kings…and elementary school kids across the world.

Kyo didn't stop poking Ritsu, and no one could get him to stop. So they all decided to do something else in the meantime.

"So…whadda you wanna do?" asked Haru.

"I dunno…wadda you wanna do?" asked Ayame.

Alright…so you know when you're riding a bus and you overhear the two little kids behind you start doing this? And you know they're just bored and they're only, like, seven years old. But you hear them start at it and you just start seeing red? Then after a half an hour of "wadda you wanna do?'s" you just want to reach around and slap them? Maybe I'm just weird and you have no idea what I'm talking about, but that's okay…I know what I'm talking about.

After an hour of this childish banter, it wasn't an outside observer who finally got off. No…it was Haru.

"Will you shut the frig' up and just tell me what you want to do?!" Haru yelled at Ayame. Ayame started tearing up and hugging Yuki the rat closer to his chest. Then he was just all out crying. He ran upstairs quickly, clutching his stuffed friend for all he was worth. (cue card: sadly awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…)

Everything just stopped. Soon Tohru, Kisa, Kagura, and Momiji started tearing up for their beloved Aya. I'm sure Ritsu would have cried if he had been conscious. As it was, he is currently being turned into a banana.

"Haru make Aya sad…" Kisa said stating the obvious. A single tear made its way down her cheek. (cue card: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww…sadly)

"Just go make it better…" Hatori said, pushing Haru towards the door.

"sigh Fine," Haru said, slouching up the stairs.

"he better make it all better," Shigure said, pouting.

_Upstairs with Ayame and Haru_

Haru could hear choked sobbing noises coming from Yuki's room. He knelt outside the door and called for Aya.

"Ayame…I'm very sorry for exploding on you…"

"No you're not!" Aya sobbed through the door.

"Yes, I am. What can I do to prove that?"

"sniff sniff Will you order a pizza with me?" Ayame asked sounding hopefull.

"if tha's what it takes to get you out of that room then sure…I'll order a pizza with you." Haru waited on baited breath for the answer. The door slid open slowly, revealing a red-eyed Ayame. He (Aya) broke out into a grin and pulled Hatsuharu into a bone crushing hug.

"This is a joyous occasion! Come! We must follow the time honored tradition of ordering a pizza at a sleepover party! This will be the greatest Christmas-a-palooza, EVER!!!!!!" Still holding the very confused cow he rushed downstairs.

"Friends! Come gather 'round!"

But no one gathered 'round. At least…not to Ayame. Everyone was surrounding Ritsu's unmoving form.

"Should someone call a doctor?" Kagura asked sounding almost worried.

"I AM a doctor…" Hatori said while checking Ritsu's pulse.

Suddenly Ritsu's eyes popped open and then…!

Bwahahahaha! I'm gonna leave you hangin' after this whole long wait! Dear god I'm mean.

Try and guess what happens to/ what Ritsu does. I won't update until I get a good number of guesses. This number is to be decided by me! The author.

Well…I hope everyone has had a good year for the time I've been away. I passed all of this years midterms I am currently NOT failing any of my classes. I'm so proud.

Puh-lease review even if it is to just yell at me for not not updating for a year that's cool…it's a review…I won't complain. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
